


Jasper Gets Fucked In The End

by RobCo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Jasper, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobCo/pseuds/RobCo
Summary: Jasper never died and David never learned to love nature and all it has to offer. But he did learn to love his pog loving friend. For the first few years, he learned to hide it as he was sure his crush was one-sided. But when love isn't the only thing he starts to crave he isn't sure how long he can last before bending Jasper over and fuck him senseless.Unfortunately he isn't the only one anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

With the sun low in the sky Jasper and, most of, the campers were happily hiking through the woods. With Nikki being her usual energetic self by bouncing in the front. While most of the other campers were walking behind her and in front of Jasper. The camp counselor making sure that nobody would get left behind. 

Most of them at least. As there was one camper walking behind the group with a co-counselor. Neither of them looked very happy to be there and it showed through their speed. They were walking so slow it was a miracle that they were moving at all.

''Why are you even here? You obviously don't want to be here so why not ask Gwen to take your place?'' Max looked at David who was walking just as slow as he was. When the redhead didn't respond he followed David's gaze. His bored expression turned into one of amusement when he realized what the other was staring at.

''Holy shit you're staring at his ass,'' Max said loudly. This finally got David's attention as he glared at Max. 

''Keep your voice down, brat.'' The redhead practically hissed at the camper.

''I can't believe you're only here to check out his ass.'' With the initial shock of finding out gone his voice was a lot softer than the almost shout from before. Which is why David didn't scold him but it did get Max a glare. A very impressive one he had to admit. If he had to compare it to the other glares he has received from David so far this was one of the best.

''Nice ass though.'' He continued after a moment of silence. As expected this got him the desired result.

''Max!'' The second he shouted that David already started to regret it as he saw Jasper walk towards them.

''Is everything alright?'' Came the worried voice of the counselor as he jogged towards them. Max and David could see that the other campers were standing still as Jasper most likely asked them to wait. All the campers except for Nikki who was bouncing around. 

''Everything is alright. No need to worry here.'' Answered David hurriedly at the same time as Max said, ''Everything is alright, mom.''

Their responses got a smile from Jasper who instantly sighed in relieve. ''That's good to hear.'' As always he ignored how Max called him 'mom' as he quickly realized that the kid wouldn't stop doing it. At first, it bothered him but the thought of Max seeing him as a parental figure warmed his heart. 

David could feel his heart melt and drip into a puddle on the ground as he saw his best friend smile. This was basically the only reason he agreed to become a camp counselor in the first place. He just couldn't say no to that smile. His bliss, however, was unfortunately interrupted when out of the corner of his eyes he could see Max smirk at him. 

''Actually, I'm not alright.'' This immediately got Jasper's attention as he quickly turned towards the boy. The counselor slightly bowed down to get to eye-level with Max. It didn't take a lot as Jasper wasn't that much taller than the camper. In fact, Max was pretty sure that he only had to jump and he'd be taller than Jasper. ''I fell.'' Max continued as he rubbed his forehead.

David glared at the camper as Jasper gasped in concern. After Jasper inspected Max his features softened in relief. ''Everything looks just fine, buddy. But if it makes you feel better I got some band-aids here.'' Jasper grabbed the first aid kit out of his jacket to show Max the bandaids. ''They have dinosaurs on them if you want.'' 

''No thank you.'' David scowled at Max's pretend politeness who in return had to hold back a smile. ''I don't think band-aids will help. But maybe a kiss will.'' 

''What the-'' David started to shout before he realized that his best friend never liked swearing or hearing it. ''That's adorable.'' He said through gritted teeth as he saw Jasper looking at him. David smiled uncomfortably as he prayed that his friend would fall for it. But his smile turned into a real one as he saw the smile that brought him here in the first place.

''Yes it is.'' Jasper smiled before he gave Max a soft peck on the forehead. ''Everything is going to be alright.'' This time Max smiled back at Jasper. At least that's what the counselor thought as the camper was actually smirking at David who was glaring at him.

Just when Jasper was about to walk back to his spot Max let out a deep yawn. ''Looks like someone needs a nap.'' He straightened his back as he thought of a solution. They couldn't just go back now, not for something this small. ''I got it!'' Jasper said happily as a lightbulb started to shine in his head. ''How about you carry him, David?'' 

''What?'' David asked bluntly.

''Yeah, I obviously can't.'' Jasper walked up next to Max to show their not so height difference. ''And he likes you. Right, Max?'' 

''Yeah David! I like you.'' Max smiled in fake innocence as he felt Jasper squeeze his shoulders. 

David gritted his teeth as he saw Max 'smile' at him. But as usual, his mood cleared again when he saw Jasper's smile. And before he knew it he was carrying Max as Jasper was happily hicking in front of them. 

''I can't believe that he fell for that. And I can't believe that he made you carry me. But most importantly, I can't believe that you're actually carrying me.'' Max said as he tried to stifle his laugh. To David's dismay, he was doing a terrible job at it. 

''Man you're whipped. And you're not even doing him!'' This time Max couldn't hold his laugh and David was sure that the entire camp heard it. He wasn't completely wrong as the only person he truly cared about did notice it. 

Max gleefully waved at Jasper who quickly waved back. It was obvious to David that this wasn't going to be the last time he would get stuck doing something like this. This whole thing only made Jasper think that Max liked David and vice versa. And seeing as the kid didn't like much Jasper encouraged the two to interact. Kind of how a mother would make her son spend time with his new step-father so the two could get to know each other. It's why he had to walk with Max in the first place.

''You aren't are you?'' This question caught David by surprise as it was the first time he heard Max sound like this. It wasn't vulnerable, he was sure that Max has never been vulnerable. But it was almost as if he could hear a hint of fear in those words.

''And what if I am?'' The redhead grinned. Amusement and intrigue ringing clear through his voice.

''Well stop it!'' Max slapped the back of David's head as he almost shouted his words. He clearly wanted to yell but he was smart enough to keep it down enough so Jasper wouldn't hear it.

''Why?'' The co-counselor picked Max off from his back so he could look him in his eyes. And despite being used to Max's glares he had to admit that this was one of his best. In fact, he might crown it the early winner for the glare of the summer.

''You're not allowed to sleep with my mom.'' Max hissed as he gritted his teeth.

David stared at Max with a surprised expression. All this time he just thought that Max was mocking Jasper's motherly behavior but in reality, the kid actually thought of his best friend as a parental figure. 

''Looks like I'm going to be your new step-father, Max.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Jasper his 90'sness will appear in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Max wriggled himself out of David's grip. With a soft thud, he landed on the ground. ''Over my dead body!'' He hissed angrily at the counselor. 

 

David smirked at the angry kid in front of him. ''That can be arranged.'' He hunched down to Max's eye-level. Which unlike Jasper actually took some effort as David was almost twice Max's height.

The kid simply huffed at David's response. They've been going at it like this since the beginning of the summer. So this 'death threat' wasn't a surprise to him. In fact, he was madder at himself for practically giving David that come-back. ''We both know he'll never forgive you if you even  _think_  about hurting me. So the way I see it  _I_ have the upper hand.'' This time it was Max's time to smirk. 

With a scowl, David rolled his eyes as he stood up. The brat was right, his best friend has always been overprotective of people. And especially kids. If he had to guess it was because of his almost death experiences he had when he was a kid himself. But he'll never be sure as Jasper practically ignored him when he asked the other about it. It's why David thought it was kind of odd that Jasper still liked Camp Campbell. After all, this was the place where he almost fell to his death mere moments before almost getting killed by a bear. 

But on the other hand, he was kind of glad that he still liked the place. As this was where they met each other. Which is why David didn't  _completely_  hate the place in the first place. He met the most important person of his life here. Even if he didn't know it back then.

With a smug smile, Max looked as David who was sulking before he started to jog towards Jasper and the rest of the campers. But it almost didn't take any effort for David to catch up with him.

''Shoes on.'' Said the redhead with a bored tone. For a second Max didn't understand what the other meant with that. But when he saw that the shoes of the other campers were glowing he understood it again. Quickly he pushed the buttons to turn on the LED strips around the bottom of his shoes. The second he did he was greeted with the bright glow of the blue LEDs.

At first, Max thought it was weird that Jasper added these lights to everyone's shoes. But it didn't take long before he realized why he did it. This way nobody could get lost. While the LEDs weren't overly bright, they were still noticeable in the dark. Which is probably the second the reason why Jasper made everyone wear them so that they could easily navigate in the dark.

While the sun wasn't that low in the sky, at least to Max, Jasper felt more comfortable when the campers had their lights on. Even if they were almost back at the camp. Besides most of the campers loved it anyways.

When Max saw the flag of camp Campbell in the distance it was the first time he was glad to see it. But while he was glad he still wasn't going to run, even if it meant spending more time with David.

When the two finally arrived at camp Campbell most of the other campers were already enjoying their free evening. One that Nikki choose to spend by jumping around. The lights on her feet made it somehow very entertaining to watch. At least for Space kid who was happily watching the pretty lights.

After he walked Max back to the camp David finally had time for himself. First, he wanted to spend time with Jasper but he was currently being bombarded by the campers who wanted his attention. It was obvious that he was their favorite counselor. Neither Gwen nor David envied Jasper for it. In fact, they sometimes pitied him for it. 

As he entered his cabin he was greeted by the sight of Gwen lazily watching tv. But as he was about to greet her a newspaper hit him in the face. With a scowl, he picked it up from the ground before looking at Gwen who was smiling lazily. 

But when he read the newspaper he started to smile as well. ''You're my hero, Gwen.'' He said as he re-read the big black letters on the paper.

'CAMP CAMPBELL. HELP WANTED: Summer camp in need of additional CO-COUNSELOR!'

''Does Jasper know?'' David asked as he slumped down on the chair next to Gwen after he threw the newspaper onto the middle bed. 

''No, but I'm sure he won't mind.'' She said after a moment of peaceful silence. 

Before he knew it, it was already time for bed. For the campers at least. Although the two counselors doubted that any of them actually slept already. Except for Space kid of course who sometimes decided to sleep early to dream about space. Gwen would deny it but it was obvious that Space kid started to become her favorite camper. 

As David finally ripped himself from the vortex known as reality tv he started to wonder where Jasper was. He knew that the brunet was the one who counted the kids to make sure that nobody was outside at this hour but it never took this long. 

His question was quickly answered as he heard his best friend talking to someone just outside the cabin. With a smile, he looked at the door but practically the second it opened he could feel it fall again. 

''Hey David.'' Max singsonged as he greeted the counselor. This made Gwen look too and after looking back at forth between the tv and Max and David she decided to turn it off. She knew that whatever was going on was going to be way more entertaining than reality tv. 

''Max.'' Said the redhead while trying to not glare at the kid. Especially when he noticed that he was holding Jasper's hand. 

''Max is going to spend the night with us, right buddy?'' Jasper smiled at his co-counselor before smiling warmly at Max. The kid eagerly nodded his head with a smile that could be only described as smug if you asked David. 

''Why?'' Was the only thing that David could think off and say. And while Gwen wanted to know why too she wasn't going to mingle with this conversation. She didn't want to ruin it. 

Jasper pulled Max a little closer as if he wanted to comfort the boy. ''Well someone's been having nightmares lately so I thought it would be good for Max to sleep here tonight.'' Again Max nodded furiously. But it wasn't fooling David one bit. 

David suddenly heard the artificial sound of a camera. A quick look at his side revealed that it was Gwen who took a picture of him. ''Careful David, your jealousy is showing.'' She whispered at him so the other two couldn't hear it. When she showed him the picture he scowled. She was right, he definitely looked jealous. 

''Jasper,'' Max said innocently as he pulled on the others hand. ''I forgot Mr.Honeynuts, could you get him for me?'' That got an aww from Jasper and an eye-roll from David.

''Of course, pal. If you want to sleep already my bed is the middle one.'' The counselor pointed at the bed with the green sheets. ''I'll be right back.'' And with that, the brunet left the cabin. 

Gleefully Max walked over to Jasper's bed before jumping on top of it. With a smile he let himself fall backward. It felt great to be able to sleep in a normal bed again. As he dangled his legs off the edge of the bed he pulled off his shoes only to throw them at David. 

''Catch.'' He said as the shoes hit David's face. When David glared at him he simply shrugged before saying, ''I said catch.''

''Why are you here?'' David practically yelled at Max. With Jasper out of the cabin, he could finally yell at the little brat.

''To assert my dominance,'' Max answered simply as he placed his hands behind his neck before falling back into the mattress again. The second he did he could feel and hear paper. Max shifted to the side to pick up the paper. He was about to put it aside when camp Campbell's logo caught his attention.

''You guys are looking for more counselors?'' He thought out loud as he inspected the article. 

Gwen made a noise that Max took as a yes which made him snort. ''Good luck with that assholes, I'm pretty sure that you two are the only ones desperate enough to work here.'' 

David was about to say something when he realized Max was most likely right. Fortunately, he didn't have to admit defeat as his best friend decided to walk into the cabin. 

''Here you go Max.'' Said Jasper happily as he handed Max his bear. ''Now it's time for bed.'' Max crawled under the blankets and before he knew it Jasper was tucking him in. 

''Wait, where are you going to sleep?'' Asked Max as he realized that there were only two other beds in the room. 

 ''Don't worry I'm going to sleep on this chair.'' For emphasize, Jasper plopped down on the only free soft chair in the room. 

Max wriggled himself out of the blankets before pushing it away from him. ''I'm not going to make you sleep on a chair. We can share this bed, right? And I probably won't have any nightmares if you're close.'' The kid smiled at the counselor. He wasn't sure if the last part was a lie or not but he knew that he'll never admit it either way. 

Jasper smiled as he walked over to Max. Once there he sat down on the bed before giving Max a small peck on his forehead. ''Don't worry, buddy. You can have this bed all to yourself.'' Jasper said as he ruffled Max's hair affectionately. 

''In that case, you can sleep with me, Jasper. I won't mind sharing. Besides, I still owe you for that time when we were kids and you let me sleep in your sleeping bag with you when mine got wet.'' David stood up from his chair. ''This way nobody has to sleep on a chair tonight.'' As he said those words he could feel the heat that was Max's glare and in response, he could only grin. 

Gwen grinned at that. This was probably the ballsiest move David has pulled this summer. Unfortunately, she could tell that it wouldn't work out as she saw the anger in Max's eyes. She could basically hear the gears in his head turning.  And she could basically see the light of the light bulb that went off in Max's head not late after that. 

Jasper smiled at David and as he was about to accept his offer he could feel arms wrap around his torso. ''I don't want to sleep alone tonight.'' Came the muffled voice from Max who talked into Jasper's shirt. 

''But you won't be alone tonight, buddy. You have me, and Gwen and David right here to wake you up from a bad dream.'' Jasper wrapped his arms around Max in a comforting hug,

''I don't want to have a bad dream tonight.'' Muttered Max softly. So softly that Jasper almost couldn't hear it. ''I'm sure your hugs can fix it.'' This time Max pulled away from Jasper to show him his hopeful smile. 

Jasper's eyes softened as David's eyes rolled. The brunet audibly awwed at those words before hugging Max again. ''Alright, but only for tonight alright? I don't want the other campers to think I have a favorite.'' 

Max nodded happily at those words before letting go. ''Now I just have to change I'll be right back.'' Luckily the cabin had a bathroom. While he loved camping he also valued his hygiene. 

When Jasper closed the door behind him Max's smile turned into a smirk as he looked at David.

''I told you I had the upper hand didn't I?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I love Space kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter :V

Max grunted as his source of heat left him. With his eyes still closed he tried to pull it back to him. When he finally got it back he felt someone ruffle his hair. ''Good morning, Max.'' Said Jasper cheerily. This made Max open his eyes. And when he did he was greeted by a red shirt. Jasper's red shirt to be more exact. That's when Max realized that he was hugging Jasper's torso. Which explained why he could feel David glare at him. 

With a yawn, Max let got of Jasper. Who in return handed him his clothes for the day. With a nod, Max accepted them before he slid out of bed. With sleep still in his eyes, he stumbled to the bathroom. Once he was dressed and properly brushed his teeth he left the bathroom. 

When he walked back into the room he was greeted by the sight of Gwen waking up, David making coffee and Jasper picking up his clothes for the day. Softly he made his way over to David who just finished pouring himself a cup of coffee. But before the redhead could pick it up Max swiftly picked the mug off the table. Before David could react he slide his way towards Jasper. 

As expected David didn't react with anything but some muttered cursing that neither he nor Jasper could understand. But if he had to guess Gwen could and judging by the face she was making he wished that he could too.

''Do you want to go to the mess hall now or do you want to wait for me?'' Asked Jasper.

''I'll wait,'' Max answered before taking a sip from his coffee. It's been awhile since he had coffee this good. He made a mental note to steal some of the coffee beans here so that he and Neil didn't have to drink the junk that Nikki found somewhere. 

''Alright, I'll be right back,'' Jasper answered way too cheerily for this time of day if you asked Max.

The counselor made his way to the bathroom door when someone suddenly knocked on the cabin door. ''Hello, I'm here for the job listing?'' Asked a voice muffled from being behind a door.

Confused Jasper turned around only to see that Max was holding a newspaper to show him an article. ''Oh.'' He said simply as he read the big black letters. For a second he thought David put up the article but the article itself proved him wrong.

David was just done pouring himself another cup of coffee when the first candidate announced his arrival. But since the article clearly stated 'ask for Gwen' he simply sat down again as he watched his suddenly excited co-counselor practically sprint to the door. 

 

Before Gwen even opened the door she let the newcomer now he was at the right place. ''Yes! This is...'' The redhead stopped midsentence as she opened the door, revealing the person behind it. 

''Good morning!'' Came an excited voice. The blond took a deep sniff of the air before he let it out with a sigh. ''Smell that fresh mountain air! Gosh, now that's the kind of nature you don't just find in any ol' neck of the woods.'' 

''What the hell...'' Muttered Gwen under her breath, her posture suddenly turning slack.

Her sudden change of mood had the rest of the cabin worried. But as Gwen turned around to look at them the rest suddenly understood why.

''Oh fuck no!'' Max yelled as he ran up to the door. ''We already have one of you! Get out!'' The kid angrily pointed at not-David in front of him.

With a sheepish smile, Jasper followed Max before gently pushing him aside as he placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Excuse me for his manners. This is Max, and my name is Jasper. It's nice to meet you.'' He reached out with his free hand for a handshake. 

Daniel gently grabbed Jasper's hand but instead of a handshake, Jasper got a soft kiss on the back of his hand. The gesture pinked up his cheeks a bit and made him laugh a little because of his surprise. Which was quite a contrast to both Max and David who both looked like they could strangle the stranger. And that only made Gwen want to hire the stranger even more.

''My name's Daniel, it's nice to meet you as well.'' He said with a wink as he still held Jasper's hand. Part of the blonde wanted to hold onto Jasper's hand to see if he could darken the blush on the other's face. But unfortunately for him Max took it upon himself to free Jasper by slapping Daniel's hand away. 

Before Jasper could scold him for it Max grabbed his hand and smiled at him. His expression softened and he couldn't help but smile. ''Max isn't usually this cranky in the morning.'' Both Gwen and David let out a snort, which earned them a glare from Max. ''But for some nights now nightmares has kept him up. Which is why he's so cranky right now. I promise that he'll behave better once he's properly rested, right Max?'' 

Max smiled that smile that only Jasper got and Daniel couldn't help but smirk in amusement. ''If you got problem sleeping, I might be able to help.'' The look in those eyes told Max that whatever solution Daniel had involved him never waking up again. Slight panic kicked in when he looked at Jasper, apparently, he didn't see whatever he saw in Daniel's eyes. Max took a deep breath and prayed to whatever deity who might listen to give him the strength to not fuck up.

''No thank you, sir. Jasper's all the help I need.'' This answer surprised almost anyone but Daniel. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the brat hated pretty much anyone except for the man whose hand he was holding. 

Jasper smiled, not noticing that Max was putting up an act. ''That's sweet, Max. But this is only a temporary solution, perhaps Daniel knows something permanent.'' Yeah, death, Max wanted to say but he bit his tongue.

''But, mom!'' Max slightly whined. It was cheap but Jasper usually gave into him whenever he said it. The look Jasper gave him already told him that he won. And it confirmed what Daniel suspected.

''Alright, alright I won't mention it again.'' With that, he focussed back to Daniel. ''Well, if you excuse me I'm going to change. Gwen will handle the rest.'' Jasper smiled before he let go of Max's hand. The whole cabin watched as he retreated to the bathroom. Both Daniel and David couldn't help themselves but stare at Jasper's ass as he walked away. Which didn't go unnoticed by both Gwen, who couldn't help but grin, and Max whose glare could rival the heat of the sun. With the door, closed hell practically broke loose.

''Alright you bastard, get the fuck out of here.'' Max hissed at Daniel with a glare. While he wanted to shout he didn't want to risk Jasper hearing him. ''Normally I don't agree with the little shit, but today he's right. We won't need you here.'' David hissed just as quietly.

Daniel's smirk returned, looks like Max wasn't the only one who was attached to the pretty brunet. Only it was most likely that the older one didn't see him as a parental figure. No the glare he got was one from a possessive lover. But since neither Jasper nor David pulled the relationship card when he kissed the brunet Daniel concluded that it wasn't only possessiveness that fueled that glare but also jealousy. Before Daniel could say anything Gwen beat him to the punch.

''You're hired.'' She said as stars practically danced in her eyes. This would definitely brighten up her summer.

''What?!'' Shouted Max and David at the same time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Daniel's POV of last chapter.

''Camp camp? What an odd name.'' Daniel muttered to himself. But the oddness of it all wasn't going to stop him, he was on a mission after all. With a smile on his face, he parked his car. The camp was a lot less fancy than his former one but he didn't see it as a bad thing. Perhaps things would go easier for him here. 

It didn't take him long to find where he was supposed to be, or at least thought where he was supposed to be. But since it was early he figured that most of them were still getting ready for the day. 

''Hello, I'm here for the job listing?'' he asked after he knocked a few times. While he wasn't sure if he was at the right spot he was sure that he would get an answer. After all, he could hear people talk in the cabin. 

Luckily he didn't have to wait long as the door was practically kicked open. It almost made him drop his smile. The girl who opened the door happily said, or better said shouted, yes before her tone started to drop. Never in his life has he seen someone go from 10 on the scale of happiness to a 10 on the scale of confusion. But again that didn't make him drop his smile as he politely greeted her a good morning. 

He didn't even drop his smile when she started to swear. And he didn't even drop his smile when some little kid basically tried to kick him out. When he said they already had one of them he could almost feel his smile slipping. One look in the cabin showed him the answer and it strengthened his smile. Who would've thought that he would meet his own doppelganger here? While he never knew he had one he was glad that he had. 

Before he could scold the kid for swearing he heard the most beautiful voice in the world. ''Excuse me for his manners. This is Max, and my name is Jasper. It's nice to meet you.'' As luck had it that voice belonged to the most beautiful person he has ever seen. It made him completely forget about the brat, his doppelganger, and the girl whose confusion now made sense. 

With a smirk, he looked at the pretty stranger reached out for a handshake. But instead, he gently took his hand to place a firm but sweet kiss on it. The reactions he got from the four strangers, or better said three as he knew that the girl was named Gwen, broadened his smirk. 

The brat and his doppelganger both looked like they could strangle him. There was no doubt about that. But Gwen's expression confused him for a second. Her smile shined amusement and he could tell that she was holding back a laugh. When he focussed a bit more on his doppelganger he was almost sure he figured out why and he did his best not to smile any wider. Smiles have a limit before they become creepy and Daniel was steadily nearing his.

''My name's Daniel, it's nice to meet you as well.'' He deliberately still held onto Jasper's hand. But it didn't last long as the brat quite literally slapped his hand away. While he should've been angry it only made him want to work here even more. He doubts that he would get bored with these people any time soon. 

The conversation that happened after that gave him glimpses of his doppelganger and the brat's personality. But when Jasper left the confirmation basically slapped him in his face. Not only did he and his doppelganger share looks but also preferences as it was quite obvious that David was in love with Jasper. The brat, on the other hand, saw him as a parental figure and it seemed as if Jasper was quite happy with seeing Max as his son.

But he hasn't quite figured Gwen out. When she first greeted him she was loud and very cheerful. But that quickly faded away. Right now she was basically the only calm person here. She definitely threw him, and the other two, off guard when she suddenly hired him. Her eyes told him that she was just as amused about this situation as he was. 

The shouts of both Max and David had Jasper running out of the bathroom. ''Is everything alright?'' He asked worriedly, panic evident on his face. 

''Gwen just hired this psychopath!'' Max screamed as he pointed at Daniel. His reaction got a disappointed look from Jasper. Which in return made Max feel a little guilty, but he quickly shrugged that off. His gut feeling told him to stay away from this blond bastard.

''Max, that's not a very nice thing to say. So I want you to apologize to Daniel.'' Max was about to protest but a quick glare from Jasper shut him up.

With an exasperated sigh, Max looked at Daniel who was waiting with a broad smile. The kid rolled his eyes. ''I'm sorry.'' It couldn't be more insincere even if he tried but it seemed good enough for Jasper.

''Apology accepted.'' Daniel grinned at Max. ''Don't worry I'm sure he and I will get along before the end of the summer.'' He winked at Jasper who smiled brightly in return. Jasper was glad to see someone so optimistic. 


End file.
